How It Could All End
by NeoGooner
Summary: The Title says it all. R Rated due adult activities ;-) CHAPTER 9 UP
1. Chapter 1

"Voldemort!" Harry looked up and caught evil itself looking down at him. Harry glared at the thing, not even fit to be called human anymore, with hate and fear beyond any belief.  
  
"Potter! Surprised to see me?" He snarled in return. He stared down at Harry with a look of pure hatred in his eyes that made the one he got from Snape look like a smile. Harry's face must have shown how he was feeling at that time because after looking at him for a moment Voldemort tilted his head back and laughed his evil high pitched laugh. "You call me Voldemort, yet you are scared of me Potter. That just proves that you are somewhat stupid."  
  
Harry just stood there quivering slightly, trying to find something to say. A few moments passed in silence as Harry just stared at the thing of evil standing before him. Voldemort just stared straight back with an evil smug grin on his mockery of a face. Suddenly Voldemort reached inside his robes and pulled out his wand. The action seemed almost in slow motion but Harry found himself unable to move as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and screamed in his inhumanly high pitched voice, "Avada Kedravra"  
  
Harry sat up in his bed biting his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out, cold sweat dripping down his forehead as he fought not to wake up his dorm-mates. Breathing heavily he opened his curtains and swung his legs over the side of his bed and made his way down to the common room, not even bothering to try and go back to sleep even though it was still dark. Once he reached the common room he lit the fire ('Incendio') and then sat in the couch in front of the fire, contemplating the dream he had just had, and in fact the dream that he had been having repeatedly for some time now, even before he taken the dreaded seventh year exams the NEWTs. He had hoped that once the stress of the NEWTs was out of the way, that this dream would stop. But… it hadn't. The lack of sleep and tiredness was beginning to show.  
  
His friends had begun to ask him questions about this, but he kept getting asked questions by Ron who was becoming particularly worried about his best friend as his was empty every morning. Ron had told Hermione and Ginny about this and they kept asking him the same questions over and over again in the hopes that he would slip up and tell them what was wrong with him. But to no avail. The only person he seemed to be confiding in was Dumbledore. Sometimes he would tell the three of them something, sometimes he would just tell one of them. More often than not he wouldn't say anything.  
  
Harry sat downstairs in front of the warm fire, watching the flames crackling and giving off a warm orange glow around the dark room. He sat there for several hours trying to forget his dreams. Before he knew it there was light pouring in form the common room window. Harry stood up, stretched and made his way to the Head showers that Ron had given him the password to.  
  
Once he was inside the Head bathroom, he stripped down and stepped under the shower to try and clean away the dreams, the black rims around his eyes, the stress lines beginning to cut into his face and to forget the need for something he hasn't got. He stood under the shower for a good hour or so before changing and heading back down to the common room.  
  
"Harry!! There you are! Dumbledore sent me to get you he said it's urgent." He practically yelled and grabbed Harry dragging him through the portrait and up to Dumbledores office.  
  
"Harry, Ron, sit down." Dumbledore gestured to chairs and they sat in them next Hermione and Ginny, before he continued. "There has been an abduction." Everyone gasped  
  
"Wh-Who is it Professor?" Harry stammered.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him gravely, over his half-moon spectacles, without even a trace of a twinkle in his usually bright blue eyes. Instead he looked extremely old an extremely tired as he had done when he had told Harry about the prophecy which concerned Harry and Voldemort.  
  
"Miss Chang." He said gravely "She went missing some time last night, she was last seem by Michael Corner. I believe you were once somewhat more than an acquaintance of hers. Am I right Harry?" Harry nodded. He could have laughed if it were a different situation; Dumbledore seemed to know absolutely everything that went on in the school. Somehow. Dumbledore continued "I'm afraid that is not all Harry, Michael returned here with a note, when we found him he was lying unconscious in the Entrance Hall. He doesn't remember what happened; it seems he has been obliviated." He handed Harry the note.  
  
Potter, If you want to see your first crush again, you know what you have to do. If you don't comply the consequences will be dire.  
  
Harry's breathe caught in his throat and he looked up at Dumbledore fearfully prepared for the worst. "What does he want?" He choked out.  
  
"What did he say to you in your encounter last year?" Harry shuddered at the memory of his last meeting with evil.  
  
"He said…" His voice caught, Hermione slipped off the chair to join him on the floor and held his hand supportively. Ginny did the same. "He said, he wouldn't kill me if I were to become one of his servants…He wants me to be…" A tear rolled down his face at the realization of what this could mean "…A Death Eater. He almost whispered. He couldn't bear to bring his eyes to look at the old man, his Headmaster, his mentor, his friend, or anyone else. He felt a small shaking hand reach up under his chin, and pull his face up to meet her gaze.  
  
"You're not doing this Harry." She virtually squeaked "You are not becoming a…a…Death Eater. You're better than that." She looked meaningfully into her eyes and knew that she was right.  
  
"Thanks, Gin. What would I do without you?" He continued to look into his friends deep chocolate brown eyes and sighed. He squeezed her hand a little. Hermione moved and sat on the chair with Ron. He looked up at Dumbledore finding confidence from the warmth of Ginny's touch and asked; "What else can I do Albus?"  
  
"I think it's time Harry." Hermione and Ginny looked horrified, and Ginny squeezed Harry's hand tighter. Ron looked utterly confused for a second before his face change to realization and then to horror, like the two. Harry gulped slightly before steeling himself and stood up with a determined but resigned look on his face. "I'm afraid you are not going yet. We will find Miss Chang, but you need time to come to terms with what you are going to have to do first and perhaps clear things up, and finish school first?" Harry nodded and turned to leave pulling Ginny with him reluctant to let her go.  
  
Once he got outside the door, he let go of Ginny's hand and ran full speed back to Gryffindor tower. 


	2. Chapter 2

The June sun reflected off of the Lake two days later. Harry sat up against a tree staring into blue surface of the lake mulling of things in his mind. His life was going to change. Which ever way it went, he would be different. If he survived the confrontation, then he would be a murderer, despite who it was he would be a murderer and that thought did not come lightly to him even if it was Voldemort. But if he didn't survive…. It didn't bear thinking about. How would his friends feel, his family, the Weasleys. As soon as he thought it he knew the answer. Apart from the Dursleys who wouldn't care, his friends would be devastated, and the Weasleys treated him like family they certainly wouldn't take it lightly. After days of thinking about it, surviving was by far the better option. He got up and walked around the lake, planning how he would do it. Planning what he would have to do, then a thought struck him. He hadn't told Parvati about any of this, not he Prophecy anything. He suddenly felt extremely guilty. He had been dating her for almost four months now and he hadn't even trusted her with this. It was unfair on her that he hadn't told her this, even though 99% of the time they spent together was in empty classrooms or broom closets, he still should have said something.  
  
He needed to tell her, and he needed to do it now. As if in answer to his thoughts he heard a voice call his name.  
  
"Harry?" He turned around to see Parvati Patil coming towards him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up and then slumped down in front of a tree next to her. "Harry, have you been avoiding me? I haven't seen you in days! There isn't even any real school work to do, we've done it all were practically finished school now."  
  
He turned to look at her to tell her what was on his mind and why he couldn't…  
  
"There are some-things that I have been keeping from you, secrets, but I need to tell you now before it's too late." She nodded her assent looking confused and afraid. He proceeded to explain the prophecy and what he had to do, leaving out when. She nodded, and they sat in silence for a while before she spoke.  
  
"Come on lets go back to the castle, we could both do with some cheering up" She smiled at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. Harry smiled back understanding fully and followed back her to the school and into the empty charms classroom. By this time it was nearly dark and the halls were virtually deserted except for a few students on their way back to their dorms before getting caught by Filch. They hurried along the Charms corridor and into the classroom. Once inside the classroom he closed the door and turned to her. Wrapping her in his arms he began to kiss her lightly at first then deepening the kiss. Their hands wandered around each others bodies exploring. He lightly caressed the bare skin of her back as she ran her fingers over his chest. Their hands and their breathing became more urgent and the passion between them grew. Their hands continued to explore then there was a hand sliding up his leg.   
  
"Parvati," he said in a strangled voice. "We can't. I don't know what will happen."  
  
Her hand moved higher and undid his jeans pushing them down over his legs, she brought her hand back up to his boxers. Sliding her hand inside, she squeezed. Harry knew he had to stop her.   
  
"But you want to. I can feel it." She said passionately not willing to give up.  
  
"Uhh," was all he managed to get out. Her hand was still wrapped around him squeezing slightly.  
  
"Parvati, that is your fault I'm like this." He finally managed.  
  
She pushed him down onto one of the desks in the empty classroom.  
  
She moved around and he felt her hair on his stomach. There was a large lump where she was crouching over him.  
  
"Really?" she teased.  
  
"Ye-yes," Her hair felt so good moving over him, he thought.  
  
Then her hand was pulling him out of his shorts and the coolness of her palm short circuited his brain.   
  
"P-Parvati, we," he tried to say.  
  
The coolness of her palm was gone and a soft moist heat replaced it. He felt her teeth graze him slightly and he shivered. She pulled away and he groaned.   
  
"Please, don't stop," He begged.   
  
She ran her hand over him again. Then her mouth was back. She was stroking him while lightly sucking. Then she slowed her hand and he felt her mouth go down farther and her tongue slipped over the tip. She was stroking him again and slowly moving her head up and down. She switched back and forth between the two for a few minutes then ran her hand down between his legs. He twitched and exploded inside of her mouth. She sputtered then began sucking again. When he was finished she came out from underneath the covers.   
  
He still couldn't think. She smiled up at him, and kissed him before straightening herself out whilst he put his clothes back on and they made their up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The next morning he awoke again after the same nightmare and decided to go downstairs and practice some spells that could help him against Voldemort. Hours later Parvati and Lavender came down the stairs, and Parvati told Lavender that she would catch up, before going over to Harry.  
  
"Hey, Harry." She sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey." He looked up at her and saw that she looked as if she was trying to say something but didn't know the right words to say. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, but I don't know if this is going to work out. We are near the end of school now and short of empty classrooms and broom closets we don't really have a relationship."  
  
"Your right I guess. It's for the best I suppose." He kissed her on the forehead "Friends right?"  
  
"Friends"  
  
When Parvati left he slumped down on the chair near the fire and buried his head in his hands "It just gets worse" he murmured to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Checkmate" Ron announced triumphantly. "Come on Harry, I know I beat you every time normally, but you didn't even try this time." He looked worriedly at his best friend as he helped clear away the chess pieces.  
  
"Ron, could you…I mean…Do you think….?" Harry stuttered trying to get the words out. "What am I going to have to do? I know I have got to practice my DADA, but I mean what am I going to do? Storm up to Voldemort…" He ignored his best flinching at the name. "…on my own and challenge him to a duel? He and all of Death Eaters would be on me in a shot!" The fury evident in his voice as his knuckles began to go white and his nails dug into the soft skin of his palms. "I need yours, Hermione's and Ginny's help with this I cant do this on my own." He looked at his best friend pleadingly hoping against hope that they would help him.  
  
"Harry…" Ron began gravely "You didn't think we'd made you do this on your own do you?" Harry shook his head "So what do you need me for?"  
  
"Well, you are a chess genius, so I need a strategy. Hermione, need to research spells, and I need Ginny to help me practice, she's brilliant at learning spells I wouldn't have got through my NEWTs if it wasn't for her."  
  
Suddenly Harry felt a warm hand fall onto each of his shoulders; he jumped slightly and spun around to find Ginny, and Hermione standing there looking at him. Ginny's eyes were unusually bright.  
  
"Harry, I'm so glad you think so highly of us." Hermione said sitting down next to Ron.  
  
"I didn't help you that much Harry, I'm not that good at things you were much better" Ginny said avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Gin, I meant what I said. If it wasn't for you I would probably have failed my NEWTs, because all of the help you gave me really paid off. I'm so glad that I have you around and you two" Said looking pointedly at Ron and Hermione. Ginny gave him a quick hug and sat down next to Ron and Hermione swiping at her eyes.  
  
"So what do you need us to do?..."  
  
Exactly two weeks later Harry was in the library with Hermione, researching spells, charms, hexes and curses that he might be able to use. Ron sat with them working out possible strategies that Harry could use to get to Voldemort. He got up and walked towards one of the shelves in search of a book when he came across a familiar black leather bound book. He pulled it from the book shelf and read the title; Wandless Magic. He read this particular book from the beginning of his sixth year by Dumbledores suggestion.  
  
"Oh!! Harry come look at this" Hermione cried seemingly a bit over-excited. "This could be just what you are looking for, I think that it could really help you." She shoved the book in front of Harry's face and he began to read. The spell, was one that when used, it would act like a Patronus Charm does against Dementors, on humans that mean to harm the caster. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's seems like a really good idea, Hermione. Where's Ginny I think I will probably need her help with this one."  
  
"Why do you need my sister to help with this stuff anyway Harry? Couldn't you find some-one else?" Ron asked looking at Harry accusingly.  
  
"No, Ron. Ginny learns things a lot quicker than anyone else I know, except Hermione of course, but she's busy helping doing what she does best." Ron snorted "What?!"  
  
"Nothing" Ron put his head down and continued working, refusing to answer Harry. Hermione just looked up at Harry with a knowing expression on her face. Harry gave her a quizzical look, copied down the spell and went to find Ginny.  
  
Harry proceeded to look for Ginny, first in Gryffindor Tower but no-one had seen since that afternoon, so then he went to the Charms classroom where they last practiced, she wasn't there. He then checked in the Great Hall, the Potions dungeon, Transfiguration and he even went to look in the DA room, but he still couldn't find her. Beginning to get mildly panicked, he went to the hospital wing and then outside to look for her. He began to walk towards the lake. When he got closer he heard shouting, he recognized the voice straight away. "Ginny!!" He ran towards the noise and found her standing by the lake shouting at none-other than Draco Malfoy. He had his wand raised at her and had evidently put a silencing charm on her because the shouting had stopped but her mouth was still moving. Harry ran towards her but thought better of it and began to creep towards her so that Malfoy wouldn't find out he was there. Soon enough he was standing behind Malfoy with his wand raised at him.  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Harry spat. Malfoy obviously startled by this whirled around, but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Potter, come to save your little, poor excuse for a pure blood, girlfriend again? You do like to be the Hero don't you? First you disable the Dark Lord for a while, and you countless other, Harry-Potter-I-want-to-be-the-hero things. You just don't give do you?" Malfoy sneered. "We all know it was you that killed Diggory and all those students that you have turned up with don't we Potter?" He spat.  
  
This was the last straw, Harry lunged at him fist raised and cause a loud cracking noise as his fist connected with Malfoys jaw. He continued to smack his face into the as Malfoy decided to fight back. He shoved him off with a banishing charm, causing Harry to slam against the tree. Malfoy got to his feet clutching his jaw with his left hand and his wand pointed at Harry with his right.  
  
"Expelliarmus!!" he cried catching Harry's wand as it flew towards him. "What are you going to do now Potter?" He snarled.  
  
Harry stood up with help from the tree and glared at Malfoy. "Give. Me. My. Wand!!" Harry continued to give Malfoy his death glare.  
  
"No I don't think I will thanks." He replied looking smug now he had Harry defenseless or so he thought. From behind him pounced at him knocking Malfoy forward. He stumbled but managed to stay upright. He pointed his wand at Ginny and… "Stupefy!" He cried hitting her in the chest as she stood up to pounce again. She fell face first unconscious onto the floor. Malfoy turned back around to Harry again. "Well Potter, not only do I have your wand and your girlfriend but I also have proof you attacked me." He sneered at Harry.  
  
Harry couldn't answer this he was angry, no he was livid. After a few seconds of glaring at each other and Malfoy throwing taunts and threats at him Harry could no longer control his anger. A bush just beside Malfoy next to the lake burst into flames and fell into the water. After seeing this Harry began to control his emotions a bit better and came up with a plan. He closed his eyes and concentrated on covering up the marks and painfully healing Malfoy's face. After a second or so he opened his eyes to see Malfoy clutching his face the agony visible on his face before the pain stopped.  
  
"What was that?" Malfoy asked in a weak voice which sounded very unlike his normal drawl it was almost a low squeak.  
  
"You have no proof, now give me back my wand?" Harry said beginning to walk towards him.  
  
"What do you mean 'I have no proof'?" He asked prodding his face, as soon as he did the astonishment then anger then hatred flashed across his face. "What did you do?" He snarled now more confident.  
  
Harry smirked and raised his hand. "Expelliarmus" His wand and Malfoys flew straight to his hand, and Malfoy was knocked back several feet and landed on the floor. Harry ran to Ginny and picked her up dropping Malfoys wand on the floor as he did so and took to the DA room. He drew out his wand and muttered "Enervate" She opened her eyes and looked up at Harry.  
  
"Wh-what happened? Why am I here?" she asked bleary eyed.  
  
Harry explained what had just happened than asked her what she doing down there with Malfoy in the first place.  
  
"Oh, Harry. He sent me a note, claiming it to be from you. He tried to force me to go into the Forbidden forest with him, then I started shouting at him and he put a…"  
  
"Silencing charm on you" He interrupted "I saw it from there." She burst into to tears and put her face into her hands and sobbed. Harry sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. She clung to his jumper and buried her face in his chest. When she had stopped crying she looked up at him with her tear stained face and beautiful big brown eyes. Harry couldn't notice how beautiful they were. He looked into her eyes and felt as if he get lost in them. At that moment he wanted nothing more than press his lips over hers, but then a thought struck him. What if Voldemort found out? What if he died when he challenged Voldemort? He couldn't do that to her. He tore his gaze away and stood up. "Are you OK now?" He asked her. She looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She stood up and pecked him on the cheek. He stood in the same spot stunned as she walked to the door. He brought his hand up and touched his cheek where she had kissed him thinking of how wonderful her lips had felt against his skin. He was broken out his thoughts by Ginny asking him if 'he wanted to go learn this or not?' He nodded and followed her to the charms classroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of practicing the new spell Harry had finally mastered it. He had had to ask Dumbledore if he could use some of the Slytherin's to practice with since they all hated him and then memory charms on them afterwards to save their dignity. After much reluctance he finally agreed and Harry, with help form Ginny, had mastered the curse in just a few hours. When they were finished they went back to the Common Room to find Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch holding each other in front of the fire. Harry shocked at first walked over to them but they seemed oblivious to every-one and every thing but each other. Harry purposefully cleared his throat and they sprang apart so quick they could have apparated.  
  
"Is there something I need to know?" he asked with a devilish grin on his face. The truth was he wasn't in the slightest bit surprised or annoyed that his two best friends were evidently together. It means that they would have a closer bond with each other if anything were to happen. They could be there for each other. "Don't worry I only have one thing to say to you two…" He said in a stern and serious voice "ABOUT TIME!!!" he shouted laughing and hugging his two best friends as they blushed furiously and grinned at their best friend taking their relationship so good.  
  
"I'm gonna head up to bed now, Harry" Ginny whispered in his ear. He smiled at her and looked at her wistfully. If only Voldemort wasn't around to make my life hell… NO! what am I thinking this is GINNY Rons little sister. Anyway she's over that crush she used to have on me. Even Hermione said so on the train after fifth year.  
  
"G'night Gin." HE replied tearing his eyes away from her and trying to clear thoughts of Ginny out of his mind.  
  
When Ginny had gone up stairs Harry sat down on one of the chairs. He glanced over at the couch and noticed that Ron and Hermione were quietly arguing over something. Finally Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Er… Harry, there's something we should have told you as soon as you came back." She looked over at Ron who continued.  
  
"Some-one else has gone missing and another turned up for you. Here's a copy of it Dumbledore made." He handed Harry a small slip of parchment and waited for him to read it.  
  
He looked down at the parchment and read the short note:  
  
Potter, So as I can see your first crush doesn't mean enough to you, well we feel you may need some convincing. How about your Fanclub??  
  
"Oh no!" Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione, reading the expressions from their faces he knew immediately who had been taken this time. "Colin"  
  
"Colin and Dennis Creevey, Harry." Came a familiar voice from by the portrait hole. Harry turned around to see Dumbledore. Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes. He had never really liked Colin or Dennis to begin with he found them quite annoying but once he got to know them they became friends of his. He got and shot towards the stairs that lead to the Girls dorms and began to run up the stairs, realizing just in time that the stairs form a slide, and he grabbed onto the banister and pulled himself up until he reached the sixth year girls dormitory. He knocked lightly and Ginny opened the door.  
  
"Harry?! How…Wha…Why are you up here?" she asked looking somewhat confused.  
  
"Ginny Colin and Dennis have been taken to get back at me!" He said letting the tears finally fall. She gathered him into her and brought him into the dormitory. She sat holding him until he stopped. He looked up at her feeling rather stupid but happy at the same time. He was with Ginny. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he knew it was wrong. "I'm sorry, Gin…It was stupid." She lifted his face up to make him meet her gaze.  
  
"No. It wasn't Harry, it just proves that you really are a caring person." She looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes and kissed his forehead. "Come on you shouldn't be up here"  
  
They got up and went downstairs, Dumbledore was still there and Harry braced himself for the lecture and punishment for going up the girl's dormitories. But none came. He looked up at his headmaster and noticed that he wasn't angry in the slightest.  
  
"It's OK Harry, its god to have some-one like Ginny to be there for you when you need it." His eyes lost the slight twinkle they had and became dark. "I must ask you Harry. Are you ready?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment before looking up at his headmaster and nodding. He was fed up with his life being limited because of what Voldemort might do. He had lived for three years now double checking decisions that he made to make sure that no-one could get hurt. It was time to bring the Wizarding world out of fear and if he had to be the one to do it then he would gladly be the one to do it.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I have been working on getting me prepared for this sir." HE looked at Dumbledore his eyes had changed again they were no longer darkened they were visibly full of pride.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, I put everyone to their strengths. Hermione did some researching on spells, charms, hexes, and curses that I could use, Ginny has been using her quick learning skills to teach me them, and Ron has been using his chess expertise to come up with a strategy."  
  
"I am proud of you all. What is your plan Mr. Weasley?" he looked at Ron.  
  
"Well, there are a few things that could be done, but the one I think most wise and also most likely to work is this one, but there is a slight problem. It takes time. We need a month to brew Polyjuice potion." Ron looked at Dumbledore hoping that he would approve. He nodded his head slightly.  
  
"That can be arranged Mr. Weasley, I will get Severus onto it straight away."  
  
"Thank you, sir. We will need Sna- er… Professor Snape," He looked apologetically at Dumbledore before continuing. "to give us some of his hair. Harry needs to use the Polyjuice to become Snape before the first meeting once the Polyjuice is finished. Harry will join the Death Eaters when beckoned and then we will need some sort of signal from Harry to let us get the Teachers, Aurors and the Order to the location."  
  
"Ah yes, quite right Mr. Weasley, we will need to make a full on attack, I had already anticipated this. If Harry were to be able to challenge Voldemort he would be out-numbered and surely killed with that many against him. Even the Boy Who Lived will not be able hold off that many Death Eaters at once." He looked at Harry with the familiar twinkle in his eyes for a second before looking back at Ron. "However, I have no plan to let Harry go alone, I will be joining him." Ron opened his mouth to object but Dumbledore interrupted him before he could say anything. "I will not be seen. There are other ways to be invisible with an invisibility cloak s I have told young Harry here on an occasion. First year, Harry?" He asked with mirth in his eyes.  
  
"I think that covers it, sir" Ron replied quite proud that his plan had been accepted.  
  
"Indeed it does Mr. Weasley." He turned to Harry. "I would like to see in my office tomorrow morning at ten prompt, I guess you will be able to guess my password, you have every other year." He stood up to leave.  
  
"What do you want to see me for sir?" Harry asked  
  
"Appariton lessons Harry, and Animagus lessons, we only have a month so we need to hurry." He turned and left the Common Room. Harry just stood there dumbstruck, before following Ron up to bed and absent-mindedly kissing Ginny on the cheek goodnight. 


	5. Chapter 5

As the time drew nearer Dumbledore was tutoring Harry every day with, Animagus lessons, Apparition lessons, or dueling lessons with help from Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He had so far found out his Animagus form, it had come as only partly a shock for Harry, as he of all of the animals he had expected and hoped to be it wasn't the one that he actually turned out to be.  
  
***Two days after Polyjuice was started***  
  
Harry made his way up to Dumbledores office to finally initiate his Animagus form, he had been doing well from his Wandless self Transfiguration, as he had practice from all of the years re-growing his hair after the Dursleys tried to cut it.  
  
When he reached Dumbledores office, it was dark with only a single candle lit in the centre of his office. He walked towards Dumbledores desk and picked up the piece of parchment with his name on it.  
  
Harry,  
  
Stand in the centre of the room over the candle, take a pinch of this powder and whilst standing directly over the candle, through it into the flame of the candle, and say clearly 'Trans-anima-morhpis'.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry followed the instructions on the piece of parchment, not knowing what to expect. As soon as he said the incantation, he began to feel light-headed, and began to black out. With a last look around the room the see Dumbledore walking into the room all went black.  
  
He woke up an hour or so later with his three best-friends hovering over him and Dumbledore looking at him seemingly somewhat relieved.  
  
"Harry, what you have just done, not only identifies what animal your Animagus form will be, but seeing as we only have a month in which to get you ready for this, you needed to use this because it also speeds up the process. I am glad to see that you woken up"  
  
Stunned, relieved, confused, and afraid Harry looked around the room at everyone present.  
  
"What animal am I then?" He asked  
  
Dumbledore looked at him then at everyone else in turn before announcing what Harry's form was. "Harry is a Snake Animagus." Ron gasped and looked at him as if he were Salazar Slytherin himself. Everyone went quiet for a while not daring to mention it again.  
  
"Why did I pass out?" he asked eventually.  
  
This time Hermione replied. "Well, Harry this spell is very dangerous, if used on some-one who isn't strong or powerful to withstand the temporary drain the spell has on you, you could end up in a coma or worse DEAD."  
  
Harry just stared at her for a second before Ron broke the silence.  
  
"So she finally got her priorities straight then. It only took what…Seven years?" Ron joked trying to lighten the situation. Hermione punched him playfully on the arm, and gazed into his eyes. They both seemed lost on their own little world until Harry threw pillow at them and exclaimed;  
  
"Give it a rest for a second will you?" he sighed and turned to look at Ginny, whose eyes were red and bloodshot where she evidently been crying. "Ginny? What's wrong?"  
  
She turned to look at him, and burst into tears. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. Harry pulled her to him, ignoring the look of bewilderment and rage that filled Rons face and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
***Present***  
  
Harry grimaced as he thought about that day. Ron still hadn't really spoken to him properly as if it was his fault what his Animagus turned out to be. Harry had managed to calm Ginny down about his nearly being killed and Hermione seemed indifferent about the whole thing.  
  
Harry had also been doing very well with his apparition lessons and was able to successfully apparate from one end of Hogsmead to the other. He had yet to apparate a long way. Dumbledore had taught him some complicated spells like a stunning spell, which varies its strength with the user to stun more than one person at a time. He had also been taught an illusion spell that effectively makes things invisible but is very unreliable. He had also been perfecting the spells that Hermione had helped him research, Dumbledore even used the Imperius on him so that he could with stand a much stronger one in case Voldemort decided to use it on him.  
  
After three and a half weeks, the Polyjuice was nearly ready, Harry had almost perfected his Animagus form much to the disgust of Ron, and Harry felt almost ready for what he had to do, but felt that he would never be truly ready. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Voldemort!" Harry looked up and saw him glaring at Harry. Harry returned glared at the thing, not even fit to be called human anymore, with hate and fear beyond any belief.  
  
"Potter! We meet again?" He snarled in return. He stared down at Harry with that all-too-familiar look of pure hatred in his eyes that he continued to see in his nightmares. Harry tried to suppress his fear and anger and take control of himself before Voldemort did. A moment Voldemort tilted his head back and laughed his evil high pitched laugh. "You still call me Voldemort, but I can see that you are scared of me Potter. That just proves what I keep saying."  
  
A few moments passed in silence as Harry just stared Voldemort and he just stared straight back with an evil and sick smile on his snake-like face. Suddenly Voldemort reached inside his robes and pulled out his wand. The action seemed almost in slow motion but Harry expected to be unable to move as Voldemort pointed his wand at him but this time he turned his head and caught sight of warm brown eyes staring lovingly into his eyes as Voldemort screamed in his inhumanly high pitched voice, "Avada Kedravra".  
  
This time Harry just stood there, he didn't die like he was supposed to. He the love from Ginny's eyes and it gave him strength. Voldemort began shouting the curse again and again but each time nothing happened. Finally, Harry turned to look back into those chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much and found what could only be described as his worse than his worst nightmares, the thing he would hate so much laying there before his eyes. Ginny pale and cold…  
  
Harry woke up and found himself still in the Common Room. Everyone else had gone to bed and he was the only person left lying on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
He looked into the flames contemplating what he had just seen, when realisation dawned on him, and a very primitive feeling swept over him. He must protect Ginny at ALL COSTS.  
  
He quickly got up and rushed up to Ginnys dormitory to check on her, he pulled himself up by the rail, and quickly but quietly opened the door to Ginny's dorm and walked over to her bed. She had the covers pulled over her and Harry could only see a lump the size of a person under her sheets. Relieved he walked over to her and pulled back her covers slightly to reveal her head. Only it wasn't her head. He pulled back the covers to reveal pillows set out on her bed with a note. A feeling of dread came over him but was quickly extinguished as he read the note and saw that it was in Ginnys handwriting explaining that she had gone for some fresh air in a 'quiet place'. Harry knew exactly where that was so he rushed to his dorm, grabbed his cloak and map and headed towards the lake.   
  
When he got to the spot where he suspected Ginny to be he found nothing. On closer inspection he found another note and picked it up to read it.  
  
Potter, Again you forsake the lives of your associates but will be you so quick to forsake a friend or future lover, especially when she looks so much like your mother? You know what to do.  
  
Harry just stood there willingly himself not to breakdown. Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of how he had just realised how he REALLY thought of her. Since he began to get to know her a bit better in his fifth year in the DA etc. he had begun to notice as more than just Ron's little sister, but as Ginny Weasley as her own person, with her thoughts, feelings and an almost perfect feminine body. He liked her, but this wasn't just as a friend, it was more than that. He mentally slapped himself again. It was just a crush, wasn't it?  
  
He eventually got himself together and still under his cloak he ran all the way to Dumbledores office. When he reached there, a tired looking Dumbledore greeted him. Harry explained his dream and that he had gone to check on Ginny, found her note and gone to look for her. He then explained that he found another note from Voldemort and handed it over to his Headmaster to read.  
  
"Oh dear." Was all he said, the care line even more evident on the old mans face.  
  
"Sir, I can't wait any longer. The next time Snape is called I'm leaving to get Ginny and the others" He looked up at Dumbledore who gave him one of his penetrating gazes.  
  
"As much as I don't want this to happen it has to be done. We shall inform Professor Snape of this." He emphasised the 'Professor part'. He got up and went to his private rooms and reappeared minutes later fully dressed, and beckoning Harry to follow him.  
  
He followed him down to the dungeons where they found Snape.  
  
"Severus?" Snape looked up and grunted "It is now time." Snape quickly turned his head and faced Harry giving a quick look of pity before turning back to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Very well, the Polyjuice is ready." Snape turned scooped a goblet of the disgusting potion handed it to Harry. He pulled out one of his hairs and pulled in a vial. "Put this into the potion just before you drink it."  
  
Harry sighed and sat down in Snapes dungeon, and waited for a signal to join Voldemorts side as Snape, and challenge at the possible cost of his own life. With this thought and who knows how much time before he left, he began to compose letters to his friends, explaining his dreams, nightmares, thoughts, feelings, but he conveniently left out how he felt b about Ginny in their letters, but tried to explain, in detail, how he felt in her letter. On the front of each letter he put strict instructions on them so that they not be opened unless in the case of his death. Once he had sealed the letters Dobby brought him up something to eat and drink.  
  
"Harry Potter sir, must eat if he is to keep his strength up."  
  
"Thanks Dobby" He pulled out the letters "Dobby could…Could you gives these to Ron and Hermione once I'm gone please?"  
  
Dobby looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes. "Yes sir, Dobby will sir, Dobby will deliver the letters to Harry Potters Hermy and his Wheezes." With a click of his fingers he disappeared.  
  
By seven o'clock Harry had finished what Dobby had brought and was beginning to wonder if it WOULD happen when Dumbledore followed by Snape came into the Dungeon.  
  
"Go here." He handed Harry a slip of parchment with an address on it. Harry turned to leave "Oh and Potter" Harry turned around to look at his Potions master "Good Luck".  
  
Harry put the hair into the potion pulled on some borrowed robes from Snape and drank it down. As soon as the transformation had completed he walked out of the dungeon followed by Dumbledore, who had cast the illusion charm over himself. As they walked out of the school and down the road to Hogsmead, Harry had a sudden feeling come over him. He was afraid. More afraid than he had ever been.  
  
As the entered Hogsmead, Harry took out his wand and apparated, along with Dumbledore to where he might very well meet his end. 


	7. Chapter 7

When he reappeared, he was in a clearing surround by trees on one side, and the edge of a cliff looking out over a sea or an ocean of some sort, on the other side. He looked around; everyone else seemed to be here already. In the centre of the circle was a small and weary looking person. The continued to look around at every-one surrounding him, Harry had no idea who he was until he noticed something shining in his sleeve. Harry's first thought was that it was a sword or a knife of some sort, but then quickly realized who was in the centre of the circle, with a silver arm. Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Wormtail" came a strangely high pitched voice from just out the circle. The owner of the voice, who couldn't be anyone other than the Dark Lord, walked into the centre of the circle towards Wormtail. It was still relatively dark here; where-ever they were, so the faces of the Death Eaters were not easily distinguishable. "Do you have it? The poor-excuse-for-a-pure-blood Weasley girl?" he hissed.  
  
"Y-Yes, Lord." Wormtail whimpered as Voldemort came closer.  
  
"Good, where is she?" he hissed in snake a like voice.  
  
He walked out of the circle and re-appeared with a weak and tear stained Ginny. It took all of Harry's self control not to rush into the circle and take her in his arms. Even if he did or could it would just put her in more danger. Voldemort would definitely find out how he felt about her. All he had to do was think about what he had done to his first crush, he didn't want to imagine what he would do to his first love…love, that was how he felt about her, it seemed so simple now that he thought about it, but it would have to wait. 'I Love Ginny' he thought to himself.  
  
A high cold laugh brought him out of his reverie, as Voldemort laughed. "Well, Wormtail you have succeeded again, you shall be rewarded." He raised his wand to Wormtail and muttered something that Harry didn't catch, as soon as the words left Voldemorts mouth, Wormtail began screaming in pain and rolling around the floor. After a few seconds he stood up and walked towards Voldemort before kneeling down and kissing the hem of his robes and re-joining the circle of Death Eaters. "Yet still there is no word or sign from the famous Potter. He is a mere coward, but a powerful one, if he were to join me, we could take down the pitiful fool Dumbledore and rule the world." Harry tensed in anger as he insulted Dumbledore. As if reading his thoughts Harry an invisible had on his shoulder that must have Dumbldores, which calmed him down.   
  
Voldemort began to walk around to all of his Death Eaters and greet them in turn, and check their loyalty. When he reached what a Death Eater two feet away from Harry he spoke to him.  
  
"Lucius, your noble family hates Weasleys even more than I do correct?" Malfoy nodded "Then you have the pleasure." He gestured towards Ginny in the middle of the circle. Malfoy grinned and took out his wand, Voldemort stepped out of the way to allow a clearer view, Malfoy pointed his wand at her and began to say the Cruciatus Curse. At this point Harry's temper got the better of him. He balled his hands into fists and looked at Malfoys wand, at that moment the wand burst into flames and the curse beck fired cause Lucius to scream in pain. The Death Eaters had become restless and Harry glanced a look at his watch. It was nearly eight o'clock the polyjuice would begin wearing off soon. When Malfoy stopped screaming the Death Eaters began to get in the circle again waiting for an order or instructions on what to do from their master.  
  
"Some-one is here, keep your eyes open and kill anyone who is working for that old fool." He continued around the Death Eater circle and eventually reached Harry, who still looked like Snape.  
  
"Snape, glad you could join us." He smirked "The old fool not giving you much trouble I see, you look rather happy about something. I am going to have to fix that." He hissed and raised his wand at Harry. 'Crucio!' Harry closed his eyes determined not to scream and focused on the pain controlling technique that he had learned fin the library. He thought of his happy memories, times with Ginny and his other best friends. The pain wasn't there anymore, he opened his eyes to see a very confused looking Voldemort but no less evil. "Do you not feel the pain?" he spat.  
  
"No" Harry answered in Snapes voice the best he could. "I could not"  
  
The Dark Lord turned and pointed his wand at Ginny and cried 'Avada…' Harry didn't let him finish, he pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Voldemort.  
  
"Incedio!" he cried. Voldemorts robes caught on fire and he stopped his incantation. Many Death Eaters pulled out their wands and pointed them at Harry. Harry pulled back his hood to reveal his face, and Voldemort sneered.  
  
"Potter!" Harry looked up and caught evil itself looking at him with disgust. Harry glared at the thing, not even fit to be called human anymore, with hate, fear, and courage flowing in his veins. Macnair lifted his wand and pointed his wand at Harry, when a voice appeared from nowhere.  
  
"That will not be necessary." It was Dumbledore. He had taken off the illusion charm that he had used and stunned Macnair. He fell to the ground with a thump. Right then there was pops coming around everywhere as a battle ensued. Harry turned to Voldemort and drew his wand.  
  
"Voldemort!! This is the end!!!" He spat as Voldemort turned his wand on Harry. "One of us is going to be defeated. Now."  
  
Harry and Voldemort faced each other with their wands drawn, not taking their eyes off of the other. They stood ten feet apart, wands trained on each other, circling. After a few seconds Voldemort was the first to react, he flicked his wand and shouted 'Crucio'. Harry used his seeker reflexes to dodge the spell.  
  
"Here we are, duelling. Again. Except this time there is no port-key to help you escape, and your precious Headmaster is rather occupied. Not that he cares anyway." Voldemort smirked and watched Harry's reaction.  
  
"Liar! Of course he cares. Why wouldn't he?" Harry knew that Voldemort was lying and that he was just trying to make him let his guard down, so Harry was going to keep it up and try and turn it around.  
  
"Well what has he actually done for you? He didn't come and save your parents when I went to kill them. He sent that idiot half-giant to get you afterwards. Then he gave you to those Muggles, who don't care for you at all. He let you face me when you were eleven, then again when you were twelve, just to save that." He pointed at Ginny. "He did nothing to stop you facing me when you were fourteen after the Triwizard Tournament, where you helped get my body back, and he let you fall into my trap last year." He let out a laugh. "And you still respect the old fool." He sneered.  
  
Harry gave this a thought. He was right in some ways, but surely there were explanations for what Dumbledore did. Or was there?  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry… Learn from your mistakes and join me. Together we will have no trouble taking over the world. We could rule together!" They both lowered their wands slightly. Harry thought about what had just been suggested, but something was nagging him in the back of his mind that he should do what was right and not what was easiest. He continued to think his eyes never leaving Voldemort. 'He killed my parents, he tried to kill me, he tortures and kills innocents, he's evil.  
  
"You lying bastard!" he spat "What makes you think that I would join the ranks of evil with the…THING…that killed my parents." He raised his wand and in a flash shouted 'CRUCIO!' Voldemort, not ready for this got hit full blast and screamed in agony, but slowly stood up, and aimed his wand at Harry 'Avada Kedavra'. Harry using his seeker reflexes dodged the spell and looked to see where the jet of light went. He heard a scream of pain and turned to see Remus Lupin on the floor. Remus however stood up shakily and continued to fight. 'Thank God he's a Werewolf' thought Harry.  
  
Harry cast as strong a shield charm on himself as possible, whilst turning back to face Voldemort.  
  
They shot a few curses and hexes at each other neither one hitting the other. Until a thought hit Harry, he thought about something that Dumbledore had said at the end of his fifth year. He closed his eyes and concentrated on everything and everyone he loved picturing them in his mind alive, safe, well, and happy. These thoughts seemed to give him power. He seemed to be floating. He could see himself below he was facing Voldemort his eyes open and his wand raised. Everything seemed to slow down. He Voldemorts mouth moving slowly, and a jet of green light shot out of his wand, it moved slowly towards Harry. He realized what was happening, but not soon enough the curse hit him in the chest. His body fell to the floor sending a blast of blindingly bright white light towards Voldemort. The Dark Lords body fell to the ground and they both disappeared. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny's P.O.V  
  
It all happened so quickly. Voldemort had hit Harry with the killing curse. Harry had emitted a bright white light that hit the Dark Lord in the chest, but they both disappeared. No trace of them anywhere, no sign of a port-key or any sign of apparition, or anything. They just disappeared.  
  
Ginny watched from her spot amidst the fight too weak to do anything but lay there in a heap and watch. As Ginny looked around she could see that the fighting was almost over and that the Order was winning. There was only a few Death Eaters left, others were stunned, dead or restrained.  
  
As Professors Dumbledore and Lupin rounded up the rest of the Death Eaters, Snape and McGonagoll were helping people from the Order along with… Was that Ron, Hermione and MALFOY!?  
  
Malfoy was wearing a black cloak the same as Snape and the Death Eaters. Ginny couldn't help but notice how extremely handsome he looked covered in blood and dirt in those black robes. He looked almost half as sexy as Harry did just before he disappeared, and that was something. Her mind drifted back to Harry. Where had he gone? What had happened? Was he alive? Was he coming back? Would they find him? All of these questions flashed through her mind at once and as if in answer to those questions, Dumbledore helped her up and took her to Sirius' old house.  
  
Hermione/Ron P.O.V  
  
Ron and Hermione had made their way to contact the rest of the teachers about what was happening. Surprisingly enough no-one seemed to be surprised, they all acknowledged it with grave faces.  
  
Half of the Teachers went to Hogsmead followed by the DA. Flitwick quickly set up some port keys to the given location and awaited the signal.  
  
"Hermione…" Ron started  
  
"Yes" She replied.  
  
"Hermione I don't know how to say this but I need to before…" He hung his forcing himself to stay strong. "Well…you know. Hermione I…." She silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"I Know"  
  
She opened her mouth to reply but the portkeys took effect and they were brought into the battle.  
  
After the battle, the order went back to Grimauld Place while the DA went back to Hogwarts. As they arrived Hermione noticed that the house was packed with people who had been at the battle. She noticed Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs Weasley, Snape, McGonagoll, Dumbledore and Malfoy with GINNY!!??!?  
  
"Ron!" She said urgently pulling on his sleeve "Look!" She pointed at them and turned Rons face to look at them. Rons face went red with fury his fist clenched he walked towards them.  
  
"…so how about it?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Dream on" Ginny replied. At this comment Ron visibly relaxed, and his fists unclenched. Ginny walked away from Malfoy and over to Ron and Hermione. Malfoy's eyes followed Ginny, then he shrugged and stalked off.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked glaring after Malfoy.   
  
"You don't want to know, but you can ask him if like." She giggled.  
  
"How can laugh you at a time like this!!" Hermione shouted she looked livid.  
  
"I'm sorry. This is driving me crazy!! I can't stand this I have to do something!" Hermione nodded understanding what she meant, and looked at Ron. He began to follow Dumbledore into the kitchen for a meeting with the Order. Ginny and Hermione followed behind.  
  
Once everyone was in the kitchen, door locked, and everyone seated. Dumbledore stood up. "I'm sure you all have one question, 'What happened?' well I am about to answer that…"  
  
Sorry this is such a short chapter, but this is all wanted to put in this chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry opened his eyes, just in time to see a flash of green light known as the killing curse get blocked out by a bright white. The white light was, in fact, so bright it made Harry close his eyes again.  
  
When the he opened his again it was pitch blackness. He couldn't see, feel, smell, hear, or touch anything. He tried to move his legs but they wouldn't respond. He tried again with his arms and other parts of his body but each time was the same, all he could move were his eyelids.  
  
He lay there for what seemed like almost an eternity, when he saw a shape coming towards him. It radiated a soft orange glow, as if this thing or person where created from the last burning embers of a fire. He began to get some feeling into his body and he stood up to face the being.  
  
"What are you?" Harry called out to the being now in front of him. The being stepped closer, and Harry began to see slight details under the orange glow.  
  
"That is not important, what is important is where you are." The being had a deep voice, melodic voice.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"Yes and no. You see, you have just defeated great hatred and evil, from your world, using the most powerful force known. Love." Harry nodded, slightly confused, but the being continued. "You are in between life and death, love and hate, reality and fantasy, life and afterlife. Technically you are dead, but you are not finished with your life, you have unfinished business. Under normal circumstances you would be sent back to the earth as a spirit, a ghost if you like." Harry shook his head he couldn't understand this. What was happening now? Was this death? A dream?  
  
"Wha-what do you mean 'under normal circumstances? What is going to happen to me now?"  
  
"Your life has been devoted to a prophecy, a prophecy now fulfilled. You have other things awaiting you from where you came. Things you have never experienced before, and things you have experienced far too much for your liking. So you are going to be sent back from where you came. Go back and fulfil your unfinished business, find those you love and care for, those you hate and despise, do you what you want and do what you must to live. Just beware of the power you now possess, you are going to have to practice getting used to your new power level before I would advise you to use it." The being began moving away. "Goodbye Harry Potter" With that the being disappeared.  
  
Harry lay there for a few seconds before everything went black again.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Rons P.O.V  
  
It had been three days now and Harry still hadn't turned up. Dumbledore had explained what had happened, he knew all along of course. Hermione and Ginny had been worrying and crying and fearing the worst. He himself had decided that Harry wouldn't die on them. He wouldn't… He couldn't be… NO!! he told himself. Don't even think those things of course he isn't. He's just out there somewhere, trying to find us…  
  
"Mr. Wheezy, I has a letter for you. Harry Potter has trusted Dobby to give these to his Wheezys and his Hermy." Ron looked down and saw Dobby the house elf, holding three letters, addressed to himself, Hermione and Ginny. "It has been three days and Dobby fears the worst so Mr. Wheezy must read his letter."  
  
"Thank you Dobby" Ron replied in a choked whisper. He took the letters from the house elf and Dobby disappeared in a puff of smoke and a pop.   
  
Ron walked to the kitchen and handed Hermione and Ginny their letters. Then he walked into the room they shared the summer before their fifth year, he shut and locked the door then flopped down on a bed and began to open the letter.  
  
Alright Mate,  
  
If you're reading this then the worst has happened, or I'm missing. You are a great friend…  
  
Ginnys P.O.V  
  
Ginny was sitting in the kitchen talking about anything but…Harry. He still hadn't been seen and it had been three days already. At that moment Ron came walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Here." He thrust a letter into my hands and a similar one into Hermiones. Curious Ginny opened her letter.  
  
Read In Private. Please?  
  
Recognizing the handwriting, Ginny excused herself and walked into the nearest empty room. She locked he door and lit her wand. She opened the letter once more and sat down to read it…  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
If you're reading this then the worst has happened, or I'm missing. If I'm missing I will come back to you, all of you.  
  
While I'm writing this I am waiting nervously in Snapes classroom awaiting the call. I don't know what else to do, so I'm writing you a letter. I think I will right one to Ron and Hermione as well if I have time…  
  
He wrote to her first?  
  
…I cant seem to clear my mind, to focus on what I have to do. I'm cant stop thinking about the worst, and if your reading this then maybe… Anyway, lets re-cap. We first informally met on the 1st September 1990. We properly met the summer after. I remember you came downstairs the morning I arrived, when you saw me you, squeaked and turned and fled…  
  
Ginny blushed slightly at the embarrassing thought of when she had that crush on Harry.  
  
Then during the year you would just shy away from me, and blush when I was around and runaway. It was kind of cute, as I think about it now. Hehe!! The things that happened that year, just remember THEY WERE NOT YOUR FAULT, they were the…(Fill appropriate words here)… that I am off to put an end to. I don't know where you are right now, it reminds of your first year, and I'm scared more for you right now than me. Yes, me, the Great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, etc etc am scared, but its only because I love you.  
  
Ginny gasped.  
  
Yes you read it correctly, Ginny. I'm not sure if its complete true love, but every time that I have seen you for the past few months, it wasn't just the usual thoughts about how you are, that I have nearly always had since we had been getting to know each other, but it feels like my stomach is being turned upside down every time I see you. I've had these feelings ever since we started getting closer whilst you were helping me out.  
  
I wrote this to show you how I feel, even if I cant at this moment.  
  
Yours Always,  
  
Harry 


End file.
